Chapter 92
is the ninety-second chapter of Kohei Horikoshi's ''My Hero Academia''. Summary After Shoto Todoroki and Momo Yaoyorozu safely escape from the battlefield, Shoto contacts Izuku Midoriya and finds out that Izuku and his group are at the train station. Izuku replies to Shoto that he is glad him and Momo are safe and concludes that the rescue was a success. Eijiro Kirishima and Katsuki Bakugo converse, with Katsuki adamantly stating he was never saved and only escaped with them so that All Might could fight without holding back, while Eijiro is happy that Katsuki is safe. At the battlefield, All Might, whose face has partially reverted to its true form, is angry at All For One for mentioning his predecessor's name: Nana Shimura. All For One notes that Nana was all bark and no bite, only going on about her ideals and was not even strong; All For One scoffs Nana for her uselessness and mentions that she died an embarrassing, shameful death. Furious, All Might prepares to attack All For One. However, All For One uses his blast wave technique against All Might, causing the hero to be blasted into the air. Gran Torino catches All Might and lands him safely on the ground. Gran Torino advises All Might not to listen to All For One's provocations and that due to All For One's different Quirk usage and strategies, he should only attack when All For One lets his guard down. Up in the sky, news helicopters are broadcasting the battle and people all over the country including U.A. High School staff (Shota Aizawa, Nezu, and Vlad King) and U.A. students such as Ochaco Uraraka, Fumikage Tokoyami, Minoru Mineta, and Yuga Aoyama are watching the battle between All Might and All For One. All For One decides to sever the trust in heroes once and for all. All For One once again expresses his hatred for All Might due to taking something away from him and wants him to die in the most gruesome way possible. All For One fires another blast wave attack at All Might. All Might, seeing that an innocent civilian is trapped under rubble behind him, blocks All For One's blast wave attack which saves the civilian from being harmed. However, All Might blocking the blast wave attack caused him to expend his power and he reverts to his true form. All For One relishes in the fact that All Might's true form has been exposed for all to see. Everyone around the country sees All Might's true form and begins panicking. All For One mocks All Might for the pitiful state he is in. However, All Might does not care about his rotting body nor his exposure to the world and declares that his spirit burns strongly which is what truly matters. Wanting to break his spirit, All For One reveals that Tomura Shigaraki is Nana's grandson, which demoralizes All Might. He refuses to believe All For One, but All For One tells the hero that it is the truth. All For One wonders why All Might is not smiling and sarcastically comments about All Might's smile, which is something Nana would always do, and continues mocking about All Might's pitiful state. The innocent civilian under the rubble encourages All Might to win and help. Around the country, the people watching refuse to believe that All Might will lose, even though he is not at his best. They do not care about his true form since he has always attained victory one way or another. Many citizens watching rally behind All Might and encourage him to win. Izuku and Katsuki also encourage All Might to win. Invigorated by the civilian, All Might activates One For All throughout the right side of his body, transforming it into its Hero form. All Might smiles and states that heroes have many things to protect which is why they do not lose. Quick References Chapter Notes Characters in Order of Appearance Site Navigation pl:Rozdział 92